


Felicity Smoak needs her computers like she needs air

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [41]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Darhk and H.I.V.E. are able to grab hold of Star City basic system’s. As the city wakes up without power, water and communications Oliver, as Mayor, as to address the problems while calming Star city residents what he wasn’t expecting was that Felicity was his main problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak needs her computers like she needs air

The night before Team Arrow had been able to spot one of HIVE Ghost’s but, not even with all their efforts combined, they were able to catch him. They still didn’t know why the Ghost was there at the power plant.

Oliver felt really tired the next morning. He so wished he could stay in with Felicity, in bed, at least a few more hours but that life had been put aside the day he decided to run for Mayor and Felicity started to be a full time resident CEO of Palmer Tech.

Right in that moment he wanted to touch her and after all the minutes, hours, days, months he couldn’t touch Felicity he had promised himself he would never again deny it to himself but in this moment he was making an exception as he was enjoying her peaceful features. She had so little peaceful moments at late. Palmer Tech struggling not to go bankrupted made Felicity’s efforts during the day hard and many times disappointing; Team Arrow struggling to stop Damian Darhk made Felicity’s efforts during the night just as unsuccessful as the daylight ones. So he let her sleep blissfully.

Oliver saw her opening her eyes slowly.

“Good morning.”

“‘G’morning” she was only half awake, in that moment between sleep and awake when he loved to catch her off guard. Their best morning sex was when he managed to slip inside that dream like state of hers, entering her dreams getting to the rough Felicity, her unfiltered reactions and he enjoyed that quite a lot. And he did go for it right then, only to have the alarm clock blare making her fully awake and Oliver jump over her to silence it.

“Why did you set this awful thing up?”

 

“I needed to get up early. I have a meeting. After last night I wasn’t sure I would be up in time to get ready.”

“I hate that thing. One day I’m going to throw it out.”

“Please don’t. You know what it means to me.”

Yes, he did. It was the gift her mom had given her when she went to MIT. Donna wasn’t going to be there to wake her baby girl up so she bought her an alarm clock, a winding alarm clock.

“I know. I won’t. Just… don’t set it up to awake us up.”

“Deal.” Felicity pulled him in and leisurely kissed him.

“I like the way you make a deal.” he kissed her back going hotter and pulling her body nearer.

“I have a meeting, Oliver.”

“Reschedule it.” his mouth on her neck making her lose all train of thought.

“I can’t…” as he reached her ear nibbling on it she really wished she could.

“Oliver… in a few seconds I won't be able to stop and I really have to. PT survival depends on this.”

He stopped “Okay. I will agree to a rain check. Tonight.”

“Deal”

 

He let her go into the bathroom has he went downstairs and start on breakfast. He turn the coffee maker on first then move to the fridge to get eggs and milk.

That was funny the light inside the fridge didn’t light up. But it was still cold inside so probably just need a light bulb change.

“Oliver…” that was fast “There’s no water.”

And that wasn’t the only problem. By now the kitchen would be filled with the smell of fresh coffee but it wasn’t. The coffee maker was dead, just like the light in the fridge.

“All call the companies to check if it’s us or a general problem.”

He took his phone only to find there was no signal.

“I guess we just found out what the Ghost was doing yesterday night.”

“I guess so. I still have to go to the meeting though.”

“And I better get to the Office.”

 

Star City was in panic, all basic services were down. He drove by Thea’s to urge her to get Laurel and Dig and start working on finding something that would help fix the situation.

As Mayor he sent people from his office to all neighborhoods trying to control the situation. The lack of communications was the worse. He knew from people coming and going that his plan was working and people were calming down as soon as they knew that the Mayor was working to fix things himself. And he was, but he needed to be the Green Arrow to act as he needed to act, in his official capacity his hands were tied.

“Oliver.”

Felicity was there, entering his office. His assistant left closing the door. It was hard enough to have glass walls so he always kept his door close when Felicity was there with him. But this time he could see she was upset.

“What’s wrong? The meeting didn’t go well?”

“It went quite well. I think we have an ally.”

“So what…”

“Then I got to my office.” she started passing in front of him. He wanted to calm her down but for that he needed to know what was wrong. “And I sat down and pressed the On button and… nothing.”

“We are working to have the power back soon.”

“How soon?”

“Soon, baby. I don’t know. The guys are working as fast as they can.”

She stopped and turned to him. Her eyes wild as her hands hit his desk; he so wanted to cash in on that, he smile accordingly to the daydream that involved this wild Felicity and his desk.

“Make them work faster. I need my computer’s up and running.”

Now he was getting there.

“Felicity, it’s not easy to live without them, and not only for you. The guys main problem is not having their diagnostic systems up.”

“You don’t get it. I need my computers, Oliver. Like I need air.”

“Felicity...” what could he tell her that he hadn’t told her already “I have an idea. Why don’t you go and help the team? They are trying to help solve the all mess and get Star City back to normal.” he figured if she was busy she would be in a lighter mood.

Felicity consider for a moment “It’s a good idea. I’ll go to the lair and help them.”

As soon as she got out his assistant was back with news. The team that was back at the power plant was facing problems and connecting the city power back on was going to take longer than expected.

 

As morning turned to afternoon things weren’t getting fixed and Oliver was starting to worry they would have power that night and that was a serious security problem.

“Mr Mayor.”

“Captain Lance. Any clue on why he as done this?”

“No. Not yet. My people are covering the city area trying to protect everything but they are stretched thin, we need more man. We should call the army.”

Oliver got up and walked to the window. This was his city, calling the army would make people even more scared.

A sudden jolt of power turned the lights on but only for a split second. Oliver heard the brief sound of happiness and then the collective Oh of disappointment outside.

“I stand correct.”

What was going on? The latest report he had was their were going to take a few hours at best.

The light’s flicked once more and they seem steady. The wave of expectation turned into a collective clapping and cheering.Communications were still down but they would soon follow he was sure.

“Mr Mayor.”

His assistant was at the door. Oliver had never seen him so hesitant and embarrassed.

“Yes.”

“You… you better go to the power plant.”

That was odd “Why?”

“There’s a prob… situation there that you are the only one capable of handling.”

The sudden and not so subtle change in word made Oliver curious.

“What situation?”

“It’s… better if the guys there explain.”

“I’ll come with, Mr Mayor. If you don’t mind. Maybe I can be of assistance.”

Oliver nodded.

As both of them entered the power plan the situation wasn’t noticeable which meant, at least, the emergency wasn’t all that serious.

“Mr Mayor, so glad you have arrived.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Can you please make her stop? We were glad for the help but now she’s just in our way.”

“She?” that was Captain Lance question for Oliver was certain who they spoke of.

He walked to the end of the corridor the foreman had point it to and there she was. Checking some terminal.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“Oliver” she was so happy he immediately wanted to smile with her, but he couldn’t “I’m fixing this.”

“I thought you were going to…” he noticed in time Captain Lance had followed him “... find Thea.”

“I was but then I remember…” she paused, flipping a switch. Oliver saw her smiled as the unit beside her hummed and started to work “... then I remember that I would be more useful here.”

“I have to agree she was, Mr Mayor.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, last thing he wanted was giving her reasons to stay there.

“Felicity, you should go baby”

She turned to him, the happy smile gone “I’m helping.”

“Yes, you are. But the guys should be the ones fixing the rest.”

“Why?”

Hard question to answer “They are the ones hired to do that, they have protection in case something happens.”

“What?”

He was out on a limb here.

“Shortcut, some equipment reacting badly to be back online, all sort of things that can hurt you. Besides Thea needs you.”

He gives her a wink hoping she understood she had to get back to the lair and and help the Team. He saw the moment when Felicity understood what he was asking.

“Oh, of course. Thea.” she walked to the outer door but then turn back ”Oliver please make sure they don’t screw it up.”

“I will.” Oliver exhaled as soon as she was out the door.

“Oliver Queen I had no idea you gotten married already.”

“I’m not.”

“Keep telling yourself that but what I saw was a husband dealing with a wife.”

Lance was smiling as he left Oliver alone to face the workers. 


End file.
